An interconnection network may include a group of computers and/or other devices interconnected by communications channels to facilitate communication among users. Interconnection networks may also allow users to share resources. One type of interconnection network is a mesh network. A mesh network allows for continuous connections and reconfiguration around broken or blocked paths, by allowing network traffic to hop from node to node until the destination is reached.